


The Coast

by 24hourprince



Category: Hunt Down The Freeman (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:07:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28251384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/24hourprince/pseuds/24hourprince
Summary: au where adam runs off after feeling the guilt of killing mitchell all those years ago, and mitch and nick searching to bring him home.title from the pup song of the same name.
Relationships: mitchell shepard/adam (hdtf)/nick (hdtf)
Kudos: 2





	The Coast

Ten long years since Mitchell and Nick woke up to an empty bed and a note on the bedside table. Folded neatly, quick, steady letters reading "To My Loves" on the outside.

Adam left a note detailing all he done, how he was manipulated by the same suited man who holds Mitchell's life in his hands. How the man make him kill Mitchell to let him survive Black Mesa, how if he knew how much he was going to love Mitchell, that he would have just rather died with the rest in that hellhole. That he left so he couldn't hurt them anymore.

Ten long years of searching for him. To bring him home.

The supply run at the small costal town was taking longer than Nick expected, but he's luckily almost done. Mitch was back on the Vale finishing loading up the big stuff. Nick just had to finish paying for it and grab a few small odds and ends. 

And then he sees him. Late afternoon sun glowing behind him like he's a gift from heaven. Nick thinks he just might be living up to his name, Adam. Their own personal gift from whatever twister heavens are above them. Arm loosely holding a basket of local jams. 

He feels his feet respond before his brain does. Running after him, everything else forgotten. His heart beats fast, faster than it has in  _ years _ . 

"Adam! Oh fuck! It's-it's really you isn't it?" Nick can feel a rare smile pull at his lips. Holding Adam's hands in his for the first time in over a decade. "We've been looking for you, every lead we could find, every sketchy rumor, anything we could get our hand on."

Nick takes a steadying breath in, tears starting to form in his eyes. "And here you are."

"Mitchell wasn't mad?" Adam blinks, confused as if he's seeing ghosts from the past.

"Of course he was! You left us in the middle of the fucking night! We didn't know where you were or if you were safe. we didn't know if you were alive or  _ dead. _ " Nick says, unable to stop the tears any longer.

"He… He wasn't mad about the…" Adam says, shifting his eyes

"No, he understood how, persuasive, the Man can be." Nick shakes his head. 

The horn of the Vale blows, alerting Nick it's time to go.

"Come home with us? Please?" Nick pulls Adam's hands in the direction towards the boat.

"I… I can't Nick, I have things I need to do here, I can't just abandon it all on some... whim." 

"Oh. I see… Let me at least give you this, I meant to give it to you all those years ago." Nick says pulling something out of his left side inner chest pocket. Before placing it in his hands. It's a rough gemstone with 3 gold wires braided around it on a thin, gold chain. "I really do have to get going. We'll be back next month, I really hope to see you then" Nick says, placing a kiss on Adam's hand before squeezing ones and letting go. "I love you,  _ we _ love you." Then Nick takes off to the boat. Looking back once, a soft bittersweet smile on his face, before disappearing off into the distance.

"Who was that, sweetheart?" A man asks, walking up to Adam.

Adam, quietly sneaking the necklace into his pocket before shaking his head. "No one. Just… Just an old friend." He puts on a fake smile. "I'm. Just going to head home. I have stuff to do. I'll see you tomorrow. Ok?" 

"Have a good night dear, see you tomorrow." The man places a kiss on Adam's forehead before leaving.

  
  
  


The next month was long and difficult for both Adam and also Mitch and Nick. Mitch shedding a few private tears learning that Adam is safe, that he just missed him by a few minutes. How long is one more month, after you waited 10 long, long, years.

Adam debating on whether he should leave this fresh new relationship for an old one.

Until that choice was taken from him. He should have seen it coming. No relationship of his latest longer than a few months. Another round of "It's not you it's me, I  _ swear _ ." How that specific phrase, stopped burning his holes in soul years ago. He sits up at night, rolling the necklace in his hand, jagged edges of the gemstone, in contrast to the cold, smooth gold wire. He's tired of running. He just wants to be  **_home_ ** _. _

He packs up his meager possessions and places them by his door. Waiting for the echoey rattle of the Avalon Vale's horn.

Mitch blows the horn, Signaling his arrival at the dock. The few minutes docking and unboarding felt like both several hours, and mere seconds. Look at Nick before walking down the stairs, hand in hand.

And there he was.

There he  **fucking** was. 

Just at the end of the dock, duffle bag slung around his back. 

The man they spent the last  _ ten years _ looking for.

They are running to each other. Adam surrounded by two sets of arms, he feels himself sobbing into their chest, it almost doesn't seem real.

The three of them walk back on board. Someone else can handle this run this time. They have catching up to do. 

  



End file.
